


Clothes make the man?

by trippyvulcan



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trippyvulcan/pseuds/trippyvulcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie and Damian have a brief discussion on what constitutes appropriate urban camoflage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes make the man?

**Author's Note:**

> Just bringing over my tumblr fics now that I have an account here.
> 
> I don't own Batman or any related characters. Unbetaed.

“We need to talk about your “urban camouflage”, Damian.”

Stephanie looked at the young boy as they perched in the Batcave eating a late night/early morning meal. She’d chosen Belgian waffles again and Damian was eating a breakfast burrito.

“No, we do not. It’s practical, it fits and most important it’s not covered in smiley faces.”

“I liked that shirt. Blue’s a good color for you. Anyway your “urban camouflage” makes you look like you’re straight out of a horror film. It doesn’t help with blending in.”

“I’ll take your statement under advisement if you stop verbalizing quotation marks.”

“Deal.”


End file.
